Don't Forget
by ForeverChanny
Summary: Chad's an average guy, and Sonny's an average girl. When the two meet, they seem to just connect. But when things go wrong, memories are forgotten and love might be lost. Multi-Chapter.  :
1. Chapter 1

**Chad's POV:**

My alarm clock startled me. I sat up and checked the time: 7:30. I pushed the blanket off of me and walked to my sink. The light shone through my window just enough to see my reflection in the mirror. I fixed my hair to make sure it looked perfect. Soon enough, I had on a dark grey v-neck and jeans. My teeth were brushed and my face was washed. I walked back to my bed and checked the clock: 7:45.

I live alone in a fairly small apartment. I work part-time in a grocery store as the bag boy, and the rest of my time goes to school. I'm just happy that I can afford a place of my own. I don't have a girlfriend, or a pet or anything to keep me company. I mean, I have friends I can talk to but I don't get to socialize much. My schedule is busy, but it's the same routine every day. So yes, my life isn't the most interesting; it's nothing you would watch like on reality television.

I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. I walked to school, but I didn't mind. At 18 years old, you'd think I'd be driving around in a car, but in the town I live in, a car is not really necessary. Most of the important places are within a walking distance, and I figure I could help save the planet by not polluting it. So I get a great deal of exercise every day.

…

The bell rang and class began. I sat in the front of the room while a majority of other people sat in the back, further away from the teacher. I could hear everyone talking while I sat down writing what was on the board, but the teacher had not yet arrived. I hear laughter and I could feel crumpled up papers being thrown at me but, I ignore it. I ignore most everything in school. I'm not one of the populars, but I wouldn't call myself a complete nerd. I'm just an average guy you would see walking down the halls.

I felt a couple more papers hit my back when something surprised me. I heard the screeching of a chair being pulled back, right next to me. I looked up to see an unfamiliar face.

"Uhm, I'm sorry. Are you in this class?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm new." She smiled.

"Just letting you know, if you don't like being called on by the teacher too often, you might prefer sitting in the back." I suggested.

She turned around to look at the back of the room where all the other students were misbehaving, then turned back to me and said, "…No, I think I'm good here."

She smiled and took her pencil out, and began to write. I stared at her for a moment, sort of confused, and then smiled. I looked down at my paper, then to her, then back at my paper, and continued to write.

**Note: Okay! So I decided to attempt to write another multi-chapter when I randomly got this great idea! Please review and tell me if I should continue! I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you guys! 3 (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chad's POV:**

"Hey, wait up!" I yelled across the halls.

Class just ended and I didn't even get to talk to the girl.

"Hey…" I said out of breath when I finally reached her.

She looked up at me. "Oh, hi." She smiled and looked back at the locker.

"Is this your locker?" I asked stupidly.

"Uhm, yeah. That would explain why I'm putting books into it…" She giggled.

"Of course… My locker's just over there." I pointed a couple lockers away.

"That's cool." She said as she closed her locker and began to walk in the other direction.

"Wait!" I said grabbing her arm. "I never got your name."

She paused, as if she had to think about whether she should tell me or not.

"Allison Monroe, often called 'Sonny'."

"Sonny Monroe…" I said hearing the words come out of my lips. "My name's Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Dylan?" She asked. I couldn't blame her.

"Yeah, it's just not right as 'Chad Cooper'." I smiled as she smiled. "Do you want to have some lunch later?"

Her smile suddenly vanished. "You mean, together? Like a date?"

I started to panic; did she not like the idea? "Well, no. Together as…friends."

"…Sure." She said as a small smile started to form on her lips.

"Okay. See you then." I said. She nodded and walked away.

…

I sat down on a bench, while everyone took their lunch break. The breeze felt soothing against my skin. I was waiting for Sonny. Since this morning, I couldn't stop saying her name. I couldn't stop thinking about her, about her smile, or her-…but we're just friends. We're just friends going to get lunch together. Then I saw her, and I jumped right off the bench in front of her, probably startling her.

"Sonny!" I said.

"Hey." She laughed. "You nearly scared the life out of me."

"Sorry." I laughed at myself. "So, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

I began to walk with her toward a restaurant.

"No car?" She asked.

"No. I walk everywhere around here. I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine. At least you're not polluting the Earth." She laughed.

…

"So tell me about yourself." I said as we sat in a restaurant.

"Well, I'm 17, turning 18 next month. I live with my grandma and have a pet dog. I just recently moved here and I'm unemployed."

"Why don't you live with your parents?"

"They...uh…they passed away a couple years ago. Car crash."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay; it's been a while now."

I tried to change the subject. "Do you like anyone?" UGH, why'd I ask that? It was the first question I thought of.

"What?"

"…Do you like anyone?" I repeated. I just had to know.

"Chad, I've only been at this school for half a day." She laughed. I loved hearing her say my name.

"Right, my bad."

"Do…Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked, almost nervously.

"No…no girlfriend." I smiled.

"Oh." She said and smiled.

…

The rest of the day, we kept talking to each other. Even at night, we talked through text, online, calling, anything. If someone asked me anything about her, I could probably answer it. There was just something about her.

**Note: Sorry if you thought this chapter was kind of boring. It was just them getting to know each other. I'll try to put in something special in the next chapter! (: Review please! I love hearing from you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chad's POV:**

She grabbed my hand, and pulled me closer to her. She pressed her body against my chest, and her lips were inches away from mine.

"Sonny…" I whispered.

She looked into my eyes and she slowly moved towards my lips-

…

I woke up suddenly. My eyes were wide when I realized what I was dreaming of. I nearly kissed Sonny! Well, in my dream…_ nearly. _It's been a couple days since Sonny and I have been "hanging out".

"No no no no no! Why did I have to wake up?" I yelled at myself.

Then I heard the doorbell ring. I checked my clock: 9:30. Who comes here so early? I walked to the door and opened it.

Just then, I froze. "Sonny?"

"Uhm…hi." She smiled awkwardly.

I smiled until I realized why she was so awkward, I was in my boxers.

"I-uh… come in! I'll get dressed. Sorry I just woke up."

She giggled, "It's fine."

I let her in and cleaned myself up. I was now wearing a hoodie and dark jeans.

Sonny looked beautiful, even as she sat on my bed looking around my apartment like she had just entered Narnia. I sat next to her and she looked up at me and smiled. Her legs were swinging back at fourth like a playful little girl.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well, it's a Saturday. I thought we could… you know… hang out?" There's those words again… _hang out._

"Yeah, yeah of course. My job doesn't start until 2." I smiled.

"Great!" She smiled and pulled me out the door.

…

We took a stroll across a park, not too far from my apartment building.

"What are we doing at a park?" I asked her, not excited.

"Well, to you it's just a park. To me, it's a place I've never been to before. I may have been here for about a week, but I haven't had time to explore." She explained.

"Trust me, there's not much to explore." I laughed.

"Think about the first time you came here. You have to explore otherwise you wouldn't know what's there."

"…Wise words Sonny." I smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

We sat down on a park bench.

**Note: tee-hee**. **Please review! I need your support and motivation. Maybe give me ideas on what you want to happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonny's POV:**

Chad brought me to his job, _Quick Shop_.

"Here we are." Chad said. He was dressed in his cute little uniform with an apron.

"Hey Dylan!" Some boy yelled behind a cashier.

"Hey Liam." Chad said as he started to walk over to him. He turned back to me, "Come on Sonny." He took me hand. As we took a few steps toward this Liam guy, I couldn't stop staring at our hands. I was surprised.

"Oh hey there pretty lady, I'm Liam." He smirked and winked and me, while I raised my eyebrow in disgust.

Chad slapped Liam's arm, "Hey, Sonny don't mind him. He can be a little…immature."

"Oh, I see what's going on here." He said elbowing Chad's arm.

"What! I-" Chad looked at me then back to Liam. "No. It's not like that."

"Oh… sorry."

It was pretty funny watching the two, although I just stood there awkwardly.

"ANYWAYS," Chad said trying to change the subject. "Sonny this is Liam, Liam this is Sonny. Liam is my friend but he doesn't go to our school."

"So how'd you meet Ms. Beautiful over here?" Liam asked still trying to hit on me.

"School." Chad replied. "Well I better go clock in so, Sonny stay here with Liam and Liam… don't be stupid." Chad looked serious and walked away while Liam simply laughed.

"So, do you like Chad?" Liam asked.

"What?" I was confused. Honestly, Liam kind of scares me.

"Do you have any sort of feelings for Chad?" He repeated.

"Well, maybe…" I said. I wasn't sure, but the way I felt when our hands touched was pretty convincing.

Suddenly he put his hands on my waist and pulled my body towards his. Then I felt his lips on mine. Why in the world is he kissing me? I pulled away.

"What are-" Liam cut me off before I could finish.

"Trust me, just play along." He continued to kiss me, but I really didn't know if I could trust him at the moment.

I felt him being pushed away from me.

"DUDE!" Chad yelled at Liam, my eyes were wide. Chad looked pretty mad. "I told you not to be stupid! Why are you kissing my girl-… Sonny?"

"AHA!" Liam shouted at Chad. "You're mad at me for kissing her because you're jealous. You totally like her!"

"Wait, what?"

"I set that kiss up. She did a pretty good job on playing along." He said winking at me.

Chad looked at me, "You went along with this? Why would you kiss him?"

I was speechless.

"Dude, don't get so mad. She's single and she can kiss any guy she wants. But that's not the point!"

"I know, I know! I like her! OKAY? And if you knew, why did you kiss her? That's not cool bro!" Chad was getting really mad at Liam now.

I ran up to Chad and kissed him. I took his hands and guided them to my waist, then wrapped my arms around his neck. And oh my God, I loved it. He smiled between each kiss, which was cute. Sadly, he pulled away.

"I… I better start working…" He said it like he didn't want to.

"Right…" I let go of him and smiled.

He walked away, and looked at Liam. Liam gave him a thumbs up and Chad smiled.

**Note: So what do you think? Review? Eh?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chad's POV:**

"So…" I said as Sonny and I were lying down on the green grass.

"So." She replies.

I'm not really sure what our relationship status is right now. I mean you would think that by now we've talked about it or something, but no. None of us brought it up and I don't know why.

I hope she's not trying to avoid "us".

"Are you ready to go to school?" I asked. In case you didn't know, it was 6:30 in the morning on a Monday.

"Yeah, I guess."

Here's the thing, Sonny's reputation at school wasn't going so well. She was the only one to sign up for Chess Club while others would be going to try-outs for cheerleading, she get's A's in every Algebra test we take, and she wears simple clothes like a t-shirt and jeans rather than a tank-top and a mini skirt. Apparently, she's the nerd, the dork, the loser, or whatever you want to call her at our school. This isn't a surprise to me though; I knew she was different from the first day we met. I'm not the typical jock or the coolest guy in school either, but I've learned my limits.

I'm sure this is why she doesn't seem so excited to go to school. I don't blame her. It's not fun being the loser, I would know. That's how I started out the first year.

We got up off the grass and started walking.

"You look pretty today…" I mumbled.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

I didn't know what to say. She kisses me like crazy one day and then nothing. Was that it? I was so sure I felt something. I really wanted to bring it up; I really wanted to know what she thought of me.

We reached school.

**Note: I honestly don't know where to go with this story… I think. I might just stop writing it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonny's POV:**

I walked through the halls. I was pushed and shoved like any other nerd. I guess that's what they call me.

I ran into someone with a snooty voice.

"Hey Allison. Where are you off to, chess club?" Tawni and her boyfriend Cody snickered.

"No. I'm going to Science class."

"Oh, of course. I assuming you're getting an A++ in there right? With all your extra credit projects and what not…"

"I'm getting an A and I haven't turned in one extra credit assignment."

"But you're the teacher's pet, the loser, the nerd, a nobody, etc. Isn't that what everyone else calls you? If they even know you?"

Just when I was about to burst out screaming, Chad ran up next to me.

"Whoa, hey… what's going on here?" He asked.

"Oh just asking little miss know-it-all how school's going." Cody replied walking up towards Chad.

"Hey, don't call her that." Chad said sternly.

"Why? Do you have a problem? It seems you're on her side in this. Does little Chaddy have a crush on Ms. Know-it-all?"

Only a split second after Cody finished his sentence, Chad threw a punch. It landed on Cody's nose, causing a massive nose bleed.

"She's my girlfriend." Chad told Cody. I heard the word: girlfriend. "Let's go." He grabbed my arm and we walked away.

"Wow Chad… I thought you could do better!" I heard Cody yell behind me.

"Don't listen to them." Chad whispered to me. I was almost tearing up.

And this was just the beginning of today. I can't wait for more… (sarcasm).

**Note: Okay, I decided to try and continue. (: Hope you liked this chapter besides all the hate towards Sonny. ): Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Haha, sorry it's been a while guys. Guess what I'm blaming this on… yep, school. Okay so on with the storyyy…**

**Chad's POV:**

**Girlfriend.** I actually called her my girlfriend. I hope she didn't mind, it didn't seem like she even cared. Am I supposed to be calling her that regularly? I was still a little agitated by Cody… I punched him in the face. I'm probably gonna get in trouble but I don't care, it was worth it.

Sonny and I were lying down on the grass again. It's almost like a routine for us, she says it helps calm her down, and just clears her mind of all the bad thoughts.

I turned my head to face her while she was gazing up at the clouds. I put my hand in hers and said, "You're beautiful."

She smiled, "Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" Her face suddenly turned into a look of concern.

"Of course, anything."

"Are you falling in love with me?"

I was speechless for a couple seconds, but we continued to stare at each other. Was I falling in love with Sonny?

"…Yeah. I guess I am." I smiled.

She smiled back but calmly said, "Don't."

I was confused, "What's wrong?"

"Chad, you're an amazing guy and I'm probably falling in love with you too, but please don't fall in love with me."

"…But why?"

She sat up, her hair was a mess but she it was a cute mess. "I'm just not ready. We're still young and…"

"And?" I asked sitting up with her.

"I'm scared Chad. You know when I told you that my parents died in a car crash?"

I nodded.

"That night, I was sitting in the backseat. I heard my mom and dad arguing and my dad couldn't control the car anymore. They were screaming and then before I knew it, I was being pulled out of the car by firemen and looking at my parents' bodies. Blood and emptiness covered their bodies and-" By then she began to cry, so I stopped her.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to say anymore." I wrapped her in my arms while she sobbed on my shoulder.

"Promise me, you won't let that happen." She whispered in between her sobs.

"…I promise."

**Note: So? Review? Drama? I don't know. Haha… enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chad's POV:**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I reached out my hand to the side desk. I slammed everything on it until I finally hit the _off _button. I sat up, eyes still closed, and dragged my hands down my face. I slowly, and finally, got out of bed and made my way towards the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror… I looked like a mess. I only had 4 hours of sleep last night. Yesterday, I had to take tests in school and Liam didn't show up for work, causing me to take his shift too. Plus, I stayed up all night studying for even more exams which I have to take today.

I fixed my hair, making it look perfect of course, and brushed my teeth. Liam says I'm always to cautious about my hair and that I need to stop acting like it's the most important thing in the world. Once, on the second day we met, he ran up to me and said, "Dylan!" and started to playfully mess my hair up. He obviously didn't know how sensitive I was about my hair. It _almost _ended badly, but he stopped me before I did any physical contact. But since then, he's taught me to stop being too sensitive about my hair, but that doesn't mean I let just _anyone _touch my hair. I would allow Sonny too.

Anyways, I finally got dressed into a plaid shirt and dark jeans. I, once again, checked my appearance in the mirror, everything looked normal except for the small bags under my eyes.

…

"Chad!" Sonny screamed down the hall way.

"What?" She ran and hugged me.

"I got you a car!" She said excitedly.

"Me? A car?" I ask.

"Yeah! Because you've lived here for such a long time and still haven't owned a car. I understand your reason on why you haven't purchased one, but I figure it could be my gift to you." She smiled.

"Wow, thanks Sonny. I promise I'll get you a gift as great as this." She kissed me.

"Okay, I have to go to class. Oh, and I also got a job as a waitress, so can you pick me up later today? You know, with your new car?" She laughed.

"Of course."

…

It was after class and I started walking down the school halls and met some of my friends by my locker.

I socialized for about 3 minutes until someone pulled me away.

"Chad." The now identified Tawni said.

"…Um…yeah?" I asked really confused by how close she was to me.

She kissed me but I quickly shoved her off.

"What the-" I shouted.

"Shhh…Allison doesn't have to know about our little secret."

"What? There's nothing going on here and-" Before I could finish my sentence, she interrupted me yet again with a kiss.

Just as I pulled away, I caught a glimpse of Sonny behind Tawni, running away in tears.

"Sonny!" I yelled then glared at Tawni.

She snickered, "…Oops."

I ran, chasing after Sonny. I could hear Tawni's laugh fade away.

…

We were now alone in an empty hall way as I screamed, "Sonny wait!" And grabbed her arm.

She turned around, I saw the hurt in her puffy eyes.

"It's not what you think." I tried to explain. "It was a trick. Are you okay?"

It took her a while, but she nodded.

"Good. I'll see you later okay?"

She nodded yet again.

I kissed her forehead and went to class.

**Note: Ooooo, xD okay. Looking forward to the next chapter? Just to let you know, there may only be one or two more chapters left in this story. I'll probably make a sequel or something so get ready for the end (of this story)!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chad's POV:**

I was headed to Sonny's new job. I really liked this new car Sonny bought me. It's a good thing I actually got my driver's license when I was 16. You know, even though I didn't own a car or anything.

I saw Sonny just as I pulled up on the curb. Her eyes didn't seem as bright as usual. I rolled down the passenger window as she walked up to the car.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." She said gloomily, as she opened the car door.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She replied.

After a few silent moments, I decided to start a conversation.

"You know that one day in the park when you said 'You have to explore otherwise you won't know what's there?'" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

"Well, I was thinking I am falling in love with you and-"

"No! I don't think you are." Her face was turning red.

I was shocked, "Sonny? Wait, is this about what happened with Tawni earlier?"

She remained silent.

"It is isn't it? Look Sonny nothing's going on." I tried to assure her.

"It sure didn't look like it." I heard her mumble.

"Sonny? Do you really not trust me?" I started to raise my voice.

"I never said that, I was just saying that-"

"You were saying that you saw us kissing so you don't believe what I say!"

"Chad, please…" I could hear her starting to cry.

"Sonny, you don't understand! Why can't you just trust me?"

"Okay, Chad! Just stop! Please!" She was sobbing now.

"I-" I turned to Sonny, and just as I realized why she had asked me to stop, my life flashed before my eyes.

I saw a bright light, and her a loud honk. Next thing I knew I was being pulled out of my car by firemen. I saw Sonny too, her head was bleeding.

"Sonny! No, no! Sonny!" I screamed trying to get up.

"Please sir, stay still." One fireman told me.

"Sonny!" I screamed.

...

**Sonny's POV:**

I opened my eyes and blinked as the blinding lights flashed me. I seemed to be in a hospital room.

I saw a man sitting down next to me.

He repeated to himself about a hundred times, "It's all my fault. It's all my fault." Then he stopped as he saw me turn to him.

"Sonny? It's me Chad.." The man spoke to me.

He seemed strangely familiar yet I had no clue who he was. The name Chad didn't even ring a bell. And Sonny? Was I the Sonny he was talking about?

"Um…Chad?"

"…Do…Do you not remember me?" He asked. He seemed worried and at that point I seemed to get worried too. Was I supposed to remember him? In fact, I don't seem to remember anything at the moment.

"No... I'm sorry."

_**The End**_

**Note: Yes, this is the last chapter of this story. I'll probably make a new story as a sequel to this one. So yeah. How was it? Review?**


End file.
